


Red is the Best Flavor

by lynnkun



Series: Aokaga Month 2016 [29]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkun/pseuds/lynnkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we're sitting next to eachother on this plane ride and im eating gummies but i left the red ones cause they are absolute shit and now you are asking for them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red is the Best Flavor

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Aomine boards the plane, taking his seat by the window. He takes a bag of fruit snacks out of his pocket that he snuck in. He puts down the small table, and spills the gummies out onto the table. He starts eating them, leaving the red ones. The guy next to him looks over at them.

"Yo, are you gonna eat those?" The red head asks, pointing at the gummies. 

"Why would you want the red ones, they taste like shit?" 

"They happen to be my favorite." He says, smiling as he pops one in his mouth. 

"Kagami Taiga." 

"Huh?" Aomine asks.

"My name. Kagami Taiga." 

"Oh. Aomine Daiki." 

"Nice to meet you." 

"So, why are you visiting Japan?" Aomine asks out of curiosity. 

"I'm actually originally from there. I was visiting some of my family in America." 

"Ah, I see."

"You?" Kagami asks.

"I'm visiting some family in Japan."

"Why'd you move to America?" Kagami asks out of curiosity.

"Basketball." Aomine replies.

"NBA?" 

"Yeah. I've been playing for a couple years. You play?"

"Yup. Was on a pro team, but I injured my knee."

"Sorry to hear that." Aomine says, frowning. Aomine doesn't know what he would do if he couldn't play basketball anymore.

"I coach a high school team in Tokyo, though. Keeps me busy." Kagami says, smiling.

"They any good?" Aomine asks.

"They have won the championships 3 years in a row."

"Wow. Impressive. How long you been coaching them?"

"Three years." Kagami says, smirking.

"You must be a good coach then." 

"If I must say so myself." Kagami says, laughing. They continue talking for another hour or so until they both get tired and sleep for the rest of the plane ride. They wake up when the plane lands. They exchange phone numbers, and agree to meet up before Aomine goes back to America.

"Nice meeting you." Kagami says, smiling.

"You too."

**Author's Note:**

> All criticism is welcome!


End file.
